agonia por amor
by cm-weasley
Summary: bueno! es mi primer ff...para los q les gusta la parejita hhr.Espero que les guste y dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

**AGONIA POR AMOR**

-**Capítulo 1-**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su regreso a Privet Drive y él ya quería que las clases comenzaran de nuevo.

En ese instante una lechuza atravesó por la ventana de su habitación y se poso en su mesita de luz. Harry se dio cuenta de que era Pig (la lechuza de Ron) y se levantó de su cama para poder agarrar la carta que ésta tenia atada. Le saco la carta y comenzó a leerla. Ésta decía:

Hola Harry!

¿Cómo estas? Bueno… en realidad ya me imagino la respuesta y es por eso que quería invitarte a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en mi casa. También invite a Hermione –al leer esto Harry se puso muy nervioso- y estoy esperando que me responda. Bueno mándame una carta con tu respuesta. Mi padre ira a buscarte éste domingo a eso de las 3 de la tarde. Si no te dejan no importa porque él estará allí a las 3 de la tarde aunque tenga que sacarte por la fuerza.

Perdona porque no te haya escrito mucho, lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho para contar. Igual te contare, las pocas cosas que hice, cuando vuelvas.

Nos vemos.

Ron.

Harry bajo por las escaleras corriendo para decirle a su tío que se iría ese domingo a la casa de su amigo Ron. Tío Vernon estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero luego se acordó de la advertencia que le había hecho un grupo de personas en la estación de King Cross y accedió.

Harry subió a su habitación y empezó preparar sus cosas. Se sentía contento por el hecho de que saldría de Privet Drive, pero luego Sirius apareció en su mente y comenzó a sentirse de la manera en la que se había sentido todo ese tiempo desde la muerte de su padrino: triste y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

El domingo tardo en llegar ya que, como había aprendido en su 4º año en Hogwarts, el tiempo pasa más lentamente cuando uno quiere que pase rápido.

El Sr.Weasley había ido a buscarlo en un remis muggle. Harry salio a su encuentro, lo saludo, entro a buscar sus cosas – ¡Ya me voy! – les grito a sus tíos, volvió a salir, se subió al auto y partió junto con el Sr.Weasley.

Llegaron a "La Madriguera" y Harry vio que Ron estaba esperándolo afuera. Entro a la casa y saludo a la madre de Ron, a los gemelos y a Ginny. Luego subió con Ron a la habitación de éste último ya que se quedaría a dormir en su habitación. Harry dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó en la cama de su amigo. Y entonces le dijo:

Bueno ¿me vas a contar o no?

¿Qué? – pregunto su amigo desconcertado.

Lo que hiciste en estas semanas…

Ah! Está bien pero no te rías

Como quieras, pero dale cuéntame

Esto vendría a ser lo más importante, digamos: el otro día vinieron unos amigos de mis padres a cenar y trajeron a su hija Abby, que tiene la misma edad que nosotros y bueno…

¿Qué?

Nos pusimos a hablar y…

¿Qué?

-Hemos estado viéndonos en el Callejón Dia…

Para, para que no te entiendo nada ¿por qué han estado viéndose?

Bueno Harry, te tengo que decir algo…

¡¿Qué!

T-tengo… novia…

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿escuché mal o dijiste que tenías novia?

Escuchaste bien

¿Cómo no me lo contaste antes? Y encima en tus cartas me decías que no habías hecho casi nada estos días.

Tenia vergüenza

¿y? ¿es linda?

Sí, es muy linda…Bueno cambiemos de tema porque esto me hace sentir incomodo.

OK. ¿Te contestó Hermione?

Sí, me dijo que venia la semana que viene porque ahora no podía.

OH…- dijo Harry y la sonrisa que había aparecido en su cara al enterarse de que Hermione vendría, se había desvanecido y su cara había vuelto a adoptar la misma expresión que estaba acostumbrada a tener desde aquella noche en el Departamento de Misterios.

¿Te pasa algo?

No, nada…, es que pensé que iba a venir hoy.

Es sólo una semana.

Sí, ya lo se…pero igual se extraña…-dijo con una expresión triste

Los días pasaban y lo único que Harry hacia era preguntarle a Ron si había tenido noticias de Hermione.

No, no me ha llegado nada de parte de ella y si llegara a llegar una carta o algo te enterarías, te estas quedando en la misma casa que yo ¿sabías?- le decía Ron sarcásticamente.

También se la pasaba preguntándole sobre qué cosas habían hablado en sus cartas ese verano y si habían hablado de él en ellas, hasta que Ron se canso y le dijo:

Harry ¿por qué preguntas tanto por ella?

Bueno… es mi amiga ¿qué esperabas?

No, de verdad Harry ¿por qué?

No…no se por qué… pero me siento raro, sabes? Estas semanas la extrañe un montón y cuando me entere de que la habías invitado a ella también, aunque ya me lo había imaginado, me puse muy nervioso…no se que me pasa…

Ron se quedo callado por un rato hasta que finalmente le preguntó:

Harry ¿Te gusta Hermione?

No se…

La noche anterior a la llegada de Hermione, Harry se había ido a dormir muy nervioso.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por unos golpes en la puerta. Miro hacia la cama de Ron, vio que éste ya se había levantado y asumió que era él el que golpeaba.

Pasa Ron, no necesitas golpear es tu habitación.

No soy Ron- dijo ella al entrar al cuarto.

Hermione!- exclamó y una sonrisa asomó por su cara después de tanto tiempo.

Harry! ¿Cómo estas?- dijo ella y corrió a abrazarlo (esto hizo que Harry se pusiera rojo).- bueno decíme ¿qué has hecho hasta ahora? ¿conociste a alguna chica?

Nah…- dijo riéndose, pero después paró bruscamente (por suerte ella no lo notó) y dijo- ¿por qué? ¿vos conociste a alguien?

No, eh estado visitando parientes, no he tenido mucho tiempo…

Ah!- exclamó él aliviado. Y así siguieron hablando por vario tiempo. Luego subió Ron y se sumo a la conversación.

Después de un tiempo Harry había vuelto a estar triste porque ella les había dicho a él y a Ron que se iría una semana antes de que empezaran las clases ya que sus padres querían estar con ella un tiempito más antes de que su hija regresara a Hogwarts, "¿quién no querría?"Pensó Harry, él mismo se sorprendió de su pensamiento y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a enamorarse de su mejor amiga.

Harry, Harry, HARRY!

¿Qué? – exclamo Harry, levanto su cabeza y vio a su mejor amiga parada delante de él.

¿En qué planeta estabas?

¿Qué?

Nada, te quería avisar que estamos por salir…vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar los nuevos libros de éste año.

Ah! Bueno, entonces vamos.

Cuando habían terminado de comprar todo los tres amigos se separaron de los padres de Ron y se fueron a dar una vuelta. Ron les pidió que lo cubrieran porque él había arreglado para encontrarse con Abby, ellos le dijeron que no se procurara y Ron se fue dejándolos a los dos solos.

Parece que está enamorado, no?-dijo ella

Eh? Ah, si… y ella parece una buena chica ¿no sabes si es bruja?

Sí, lo es. Me lo contó Ron y además va a Hogwarts.

Que suerte para Ron, no?

Si… ¿y tu?

¿Yo qué?

¿No te gusta nadie?

Eh… no- mintió-¿a vos?

Me gustaba un chico, pero ya se me paso

Ah- exclamo Harry aliviado-y… ¿sigues escribiéndote con Víctor?

Si, a veces nos mandamos alguna que otra carta…

OH…- la expresión de tristeza volvió a aparecer en la cara de Harry.

¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto ella preocupada.

No, nada. Mejor vallamos a buscar a Ron.

Bueno, está bien- le contesto algo confundida.

Era la última noche que Hermione se quedaría en "La Madriguera". Harry se levanto para ir al baño y cuando estaba regresando a la habitación de Ron, no aguanto y fue a verla. Ella estaba en la habitación de Ginny, las dos dormían placidamente, Hermione parecía un ángel para los ojos de Harry. Éste se acerco y vio que estaba media destapada, la tapo y mientras lo hacia su mano rozo la mejilla de ella. Él no pudo resistir el impulso y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Harry no lo noto, pero ella abrió los ojos, lo vio, pero se hizo la dormida.

Al otro día, Harry no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero lo había disfrutado tanto que no se arrepentía para nada. Aunque él creía que ella no se había dado cuenta, igual sentía vergüenza cuando la veía. A eso de las cinco Hermione ya estaba lista para irse. Ella empezó a saludar a todos y cuando llego a Ron le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Hizo lo mismo con Harry. Esto hizo que el se pusiera como un tomate, cuando se estaban abrazando lo único en lo que él podía pensar era en que no quería soltarla más, se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos…

Ya se que es solo una semana, pero igual los voy a extrañar mucho.-dijo ella.

Nosotros también – dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

Bueno nos vemos.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Hermione había pronunciado antes de irse. Después de eso Harry y Ron habían subido al cuarto de éste último.

Ron tengo algo muy serio para decirte y espero que no te rías.

¿Qué pasa?

Creo que me estoy enamorando de Hermione.

Ya me había dado cuenta.

¿Cómo?

No hay que ser un genio para verlo Harry… solo hay que ver cómo te quedas embobado cuando la ves o lo colorado que te pones o lo nervioso que te pones o…

Bueno creo que ya entendí. Si te cuento esto es porque eres mi amigo y porque necesito que me ayudes.

¿Qué necesitas?

Que me ayudes… verdaderamente no se qué hacer, ella es mi amiga, imagínate que le cuente todo y ella me diga que no siente lo mismo que yo y ahí esta, listo… una amistad de años tirada a la basura.

Ay Harry…yo creo que debes empezar a conquistarla sin que ella se de cuenta de lo que estas haciendo y empieces a enamorarla… o algo así.

Encima no sabes lo que hice el otro día…

Sí, lo se.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Ginny te vio… pero no te preocupes ella no le va a contar a Hermione… no puedo creer que te hayas animado a hacer eso…

Yo tampoco…pero se sintió tan bien que no se… yo creo que si pudiera lo volvería a hacer. Ahora el problema es: cómo voy a hacer para mirarla a los ojos este lunes…


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capitulo 2-**

El día del regreso a Hogwarts Harry estaba tan nervioso que temblaba. Llegaron a la estación de King Cross, entraron en la plataforma 9 y ¾, subieron al tren, buscaron un compartimiento y en él dejaron todas sus cosas, luego bajaron a saludar al Sr. Y a la Sra.Weasley y también a los gemelos que habían ido hasta allí para saludarlos. Estaban por subir al tren cuando vieron a Hermione que venia caminando hacia ellos. Harry podía ver a los chicos que se quedaban embobados cuando ella pasaba caminando (Hermione había cambiado mucho ese verano, estaba mucho mas bonita, Harry había notado esto y se ponía celoso de todos los que la miraban estupefactos). Ella llego y los saludo a todos con un abrazo a cada uno, a Harry y a Ron les había dado un beso en la mejilla, esto había hecho que Harry se pusiera tan colorado que para disimular se había tenido que alejar de ella por un minuto. Harry vio que Seamus se le acercaba a Hermione y empezaba a hablarle, él se había dado cuenta de que Seamus estaba tratando de coquetear con su amiga. Al ver esto los celos empezaron a brotarle a montones, pero luego vio que Hermione se libraba de él y se puso muy contento.

El tren ya se había puesto en marcha, ellos estaban sentados en un compartimiento con Ginny y Abby (a Abby, Ron la había encontrado porque los padres de ella habían ido a saludar a los padres de él). Ron estaba sentado entre Ginny y Abby y Harry estaba al lado de Hermione.

Y…Hermione ¿qué hiciste esta semana?

Nada, me encontré con unos viejos compañeros de escuela…pero nada más.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Harry ya estaba a punto de desmayarse de los nervios, Hermione había estado a punto de caerse y se había abrazado a él para evitarlo.

¿Vieron que hay un nuevo chico?- dijo Hermione

Sí, hay un montón de nuevos chicos, los que entran a 1º- le contesto Ron

No, yo digo que hay un nuevo chico que es de nuestra misma edad y viene de Beauxbatons ¿en qué casa creen que entrara?

No se…-dijo Harry algo triste porque Hermione se había fijado en aquel chico-¿por?

No, porque si entra en Griffindor Ron y yo tendremos que estar con él hasta que se haga nuevos amigos…- dijo algo media molesta.

¡¿Por qué!- salto Ron, haciendo notar que él no tenia ganas de pasar tiempo con un chico que ni siquiera conocía

Porque somos prefectos…

Uh, que mal… no voy atener tiempo para estar con Abby.

Harry se sentía muy triste y estaba rezando para que aquel chico entrara en alguna otra casa.

Bueno, vamos a sentarnos que ya va a empezar el banquete- dijo Hermione

Sí, vamos- dijeron Harry y Ron.

Harry no se quedaba atrás, él también había cambiado mucho en el verano, estaba mucho más lindo y las chicas también se quedaban mirándolo a él, pero a él no le importaba, la única chica que él quería que lo mirara era su mejor amiga: Hermione.

Bueno ahora nos vamos a enterar si vamos a tener que hacer de niñeros o no…- dijo Ron enojado

Ron!- exclamo Hermione

¿Qué?

No hables así, si fueras tu en su lugar, te gustaría que alguien se acercara a ti, aunque sea por la fuerza.- Harry cuando ella dijo eso se puso a pensar que si fuera él en el lugar de aquel chico, estaría mas que contento si Hermione se acercara a él.- aparte no lo van a seleccionar junto con los de 1º, Dumbledore lo hará después del banquete y llamara a los prefectos de la casa correspondiente para que vayan a buscarlo.- siguió diciendo ella.

Luego todos se quedaron callados en ese momento porque Dumbledore se había parado para dar el discurso de bienvenida.

Después de la selección de los alumnos comenzó el banquete, Ron estaba más que agradecido por esto, había estado durante toda la ceremonia maldiciendo al sombrero porque no se apuraba. Y cuando apareció toda la comida en la mesa, no le daban las manos para servirse cosas.

Cuando el banquete termino, como Ron y Hermione tenían que ir con los de 1º, Harry se fue con Ginny, Neville, Seamus y Dean.

Como cambio Hermione este verano, no? está mucho mas linda- comento Seamus.

¿Qué?- dijo Harry que justamente estaba pensando en ella, pero al escuchar esto había salido de ensimismamiento y se había puesto rojo de ira y los celos le habían empezado a aflorar por todos lados.

¿Qué te pasa Harry?

Me parece que él también lo ha notado, no Harry?- dijo Dean

Eh…¿Qué?... no…no se…- balbuceo Harry

Ah! Entonces te la dejo para ti… no la miro mas…- dijo Seamus con una risita.

No, pero no…ay! Bueno esta bien, me gusta- confeso y se puso colorado de nuevo-creo que me estoy enamorando…

¿Y no le has dicho nada?- le pregunto Dean

No, imagínate que ella no sienta lo mismo y después pierdo su amistad también.

Pero si te estas enamorando de ella, no puedes vivir así, sin contarle lo que sientes. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Escucharla cuando te cuente cosas acerca de otros chicos? Porque va a ser así Harry… no creo que Seamus sea el único que haya notado que Hermione cambio mucho este verano… y para bien- dijo Dean haciendo que Seamus se sonrojara.

Igual no te preocupes porque ninguno de nosotros va a ser uno de esos chicos…-dijo Seamus para que Harry se diera cuenta de que lo que había dicho antes no era mas que un comentario.

Gracias, chicos.

Y yo te voy a ayudar Harry… voy a hacer que te empiece a mirar con otros ojos, quédate tranquilo- dijo Ginny

Y yo también- dijo Neville sonrojándose un poco

Esta bien Neville, no tienes que hacerlo ya se que a ti también te gusta…-le dijo Harry.

No tanto como a vos… y aparte tú te la mereces.

Gracias.

De nada. Mira ahí vienen: ella, Ron y… ¿quién es ese chico?

Uno nuevo, se ve que esta en Griffindor.

Y ¿qué hace con Hermione y Ron?

Lo tienen que acompañar para que no este solo…como son prefectos.

Harry estaba con unas ganas inmensas de tirarse encima de aquel chico que no le sacaba los ojos a su mejor "amiga".

Hola-dijo ella- Chicos, él es Jack. Jack ellos son: Harry, Neville, Ginny, Seamus y Dean.

Hola –les dijo Jack a todos.

Era de la misma estatura de Hermione, tenia el pelo castaño claro y ojos claros. Era bastante lindo, Harry noto esto y se puso tan rojo, como lo había hecho minutos antes, después del comentario de Seamus. Y a pesar de ser de otro lado hablaba muy bien el idioma.

Hola- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

¿De qué estaban hablando? - les pregunto Hermione.

De nada importante- le contesto Harry

Ah…bueno…si no me quieren contar…-dijo ella algo desilusionada

A la hora de la cena, todos bajaron y se dirigieron al Gran Salón. Harry que estaba que explotaba porque Jack no se despegaba de Hermione y Ron estaba hablando con Abby, bah…lo que se dice hablar no, pero…

Mira como se puso Harry ¿Qué le pasa?- le dijo Abby a Ron

Yo te digo pero no le cuentes a nadie…-le dijo él

Bueno, está bien…si es lo que tu quieres… está bien

A Harry le gusta Hermione

Ya me lo imaginaba…o sea que él está así porque esta celoso de Jack, no?

Mientras tanto…

Hermione! ¿podes venir?

Si…espérame aquí Jack, ya vuelvo- dijo Hermione y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Harry.- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

¿Que qué pasa me decís?… ¿no te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Estas coqueteando con Jack!

No, yo no estoy coqueteando con Jack! ¿Cómo podes decir eso?

Bueno, si no sos vos es él…¿viste como te mira? Un poco más y se le cae la baba!

Y bueno… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Que lo dejes solo un momento, para que deje de mirarte…

¿Y a ti que te molesta que me mire?

Me molesta!- Harry se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero ya no podía hacer nada

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Porque…eh… bueno…porque eres mi amiga, eso es…por eso me molesta-mintió Harry

Y…y bueno lo lamento, si él me quiere mirar no hay nada que yo pueda hacer-dijo ella poniéndose colorada.

De acuerdo ve con él…ahora me doy cuenta de todo…

¿De qué te das cuenta?

De que prefieres estar con él que conmi…que con nosotros.

Harry no digas eso, si sabes que no es verdad…yo prefiero estar con ustedes

No parece…-le dijo él algo triste bajando la cabeza.

Ella le levanto la cabeza y con una mano le acaricio la mejilla. Y luego dijo como suspirando:

Harry… - lo abrazo y le dijo- no me gusta que te pongas triste…

Harry se sentía tan bien en sus brazos…

Ahora dime… Harry …¿Por qué te molesta?... dime la verdad, por favor

Porque…eh…est-estoy enamo…

Adelanto del proximo capitulo:

Una felicidad inmensa lo había embargado al confirmar que ella lo quería…

Lo siento- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.- Hermione, te quería preguntar algo.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Capitulo 3-**

Justo en ese momento apareció Jack:

¡Hermione, ¡me habías dejado solo!

Lo siento…- dijo ella mirando a Harry con una expresión triste – después hablamos más tranquilos Harry – le susurró ella al oído, luego lo miró y le sonrió.

Él la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bueno, ya que no quieres que Jack este todo el tiempo encima de mí ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo?- le dijo esto bajando la voz para que Jack no escuchara.- y además no me gusta mucho estar sola con él, me incomoda un poco…- se había sonrojado y se la notaba media nerviosa.

Bueno, está bien.- le contesto él, también algo nervioso.

Ya unas semanas después, Jack se había hecho nuevos amigos, aunque igualmente seguía persiguiendo a Hermione.

Ya tiene amigos ¿Qué tiene que andar haciendo atrás de Hermione?-le dijo Harry a Ron irritado- y aparte yo no veo que este atrás tuyo que también eres prefecto…

Harry…- dijo Ron tímidamente y con miedo a la reacción de su amigo- yo no creo que la este siguiendo por eso…yo creo que a él le gusta Her…

¿Que le gusta QUIÉN?

Nadie, debo estar medio dormido, haz de cuenta que no he dicho nada, pero si la quieres conquistar mejor empieza a hacer algo porque con esas escenitas de celos que le haces no vas a llegar a ningún lado…

¿Qué escenitas de celos? ¡Yo no le hago ninguna escena!

Harry últimamente no se te puede decir nada… te enojas por todo

Lo siento…es que no puedo soportar ver cómo la mira, cómo le habla…no los puedo ver juntos, por más que sean solamente amigos…

Harry estaba apoyado en una de las ventanas de la sala común mirando hacia el lago donde estaba ella leyendo un libro. Cada movimiento que ella hacia, hacia que a Harry se le erizara la piel. No se cansaba de mirarla…era tan hermosa.

¿Qué miras Harry?- le pregunto Ron haciendo que su amigo se sobresaltara. Luego miro hacia donde Harry tenia posados sus ojos y vio a Hermione.-Ah, ya se lo que miras…-dijo con una risita- Harry, ya te lo he dicho como mil veces y te lo voy a volver a repetir: ¡tienes que hacer algo!... un día de estos te vas a enfermar de tanta angustia, no puedes seguir reprimiendo lo que sientes…

Si, pero no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos …

¿Qué tienen? ¿Una amistad que esta haciendo que tu sufras de esta manera?...no Harry debes hablar con ella y contarle todo o como ya te dije una vez… tienes que conquistarla, hacer que se enamore de ti… mira ya se acerca Halloween y va a haber un baile ¿Por qué no la invitas, pero hazlo rápido antes de que se te adelante cualquier otro.

Sí, tienes razón. Iré ahora y se lo preguntare. Deséame suerte Ron. Ah! Y quédate aquí así distraes a Jack, por las dudas.

Bueno, esta bien. Suerte, amigo.

Gracias.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, salio a toda prisa y cuando se estaba acercando a ella empezó a caminar para que no se diera cuenta de que había corrido para poder llegar allí.

Hola- le dijo

Ay!... Hola! Harry, me asustaste- le dijo ella sobresaltada, pero le sonrió haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

Lo siento- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.- Hermione, te quería preguntar algo.

¿Qué?

¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile de Halloween?

No ¿por?

Porque quería saber si… sinoqueriasvenirconmigo- dijo esto muy rápidamente y se puso tan colorado que desprendía calor.

¿Qué?

Quería saber…si…si…no… Te gustaría venir conmigo…- dijo en una voz casi inaudible-…Pero si no quieres no hay problema - agrego nervioso

Claro que me gustaría.- dijo ella, también un poco nerviosa y sus mejillas se pusieron rosas.

¿En serio? –dijo él sorprendido

Si, en serio- dijo ella sonriéndole.

…

¿Me puedo sentar?

Si, como no vas a poder

Harry se sentó al lado de ella, sus hombros se rozaban con los de ella, aunque eso no fuera nada, para él era como estar tocando a un ángel. Se quedaron allí hablando por poco tiempo hasta que Harry dijo:

Mejor entremos, se esta haciendo de noche

Esta bien, y aparte hace un poco de frío ¿no?

Ten –le dijo él ofreciéndole su abrigo

Pero te quedaras sin nada…

No importa, yo no tengo tanto frío…- mintió- aparte con que tu estés bien ya me alcanza- dijo esta ultima parte casi murmurando

¿Qué?

Nada, nada…

Ella paso su brazo por el hombro de Harry.

Así ya no sientes frió.-le dijo ella

Gracias-dijo él e hizo lo mismo que había hecho su amiga ¿amiga?

Harry…te quiero mucho…espero que siempre seamos amigos- dijo ella aunque por su mente pasaban pensamientos que la confundían ¿verdaderamente quería eso o quería algo mas? ¿lo quería más que a un amigo? ¿Pero que estaba pensando? él era su amigo y nada mas.

Una felicidad inmensa lo había embargado al confirmar que ella lo quería…y mucho, pero escuchar la palabra "amigos" lo había destrozado por dentro. Hermione lo quería solamente como amigo y nada más.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos podía dormir: Hermione se preguntaba que le estaba pasando con su mejor amigo (Harry), si se estaba enamorando de él y Harry se sentía desdichado, estaba demasiado triste y en eso sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla. Él creía que ella nunca lo iba a ver como él la veía a ella. Como no podía conciliar el sueño decidió bajar a la sala común para poder estar mas tranquilo, ya que los ronquidos de Neville y de Ron no lo dejaban pensar. Al bajar a la sala común, se sorprendió al ver que Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que se encontraban cerca de la chimenea. Se acerco hacia ella y le dijo:

¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Ay! Harry, siempre asustándome…y no, tampoco puedo dormir… ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene despierto Harry?

No importa… ¿y a ti? ¿que te mantiene despierta?

Tampoco importa…Bueno ya que estas aquí y tampoco puedes dormir ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo y me haces un poco de compañía?- ella ya se había convencido de que no le gustaba Harry y que solo se sentía confundida porque eran muy amigos.

Eh…bueno…la verdad que a mi también me hace falta un poco de compañía…

Sin que se diera cuenta una lágrima se desprendió de uno de sus ojos.

Harry ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella algo preocupada

Nada, no me pasa nada…me habrá entrado alguna basurita…pero no es nada- dijo él secándose la cara rápidamente.

¡Harry, ¡Harry! ¡Despierta! ¡vamos chicos! ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Harry! ¡DESPIERTEN!

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos y al hacerlo vio que Ron los estaba llamando y también vio que Hermione tenia la cabeza apoyada en él.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos y vio donde tenia apoyada la cabeza, la levanto rápidamente muy avergonzada y nerviosa. Harry también se había puesto nervioso.

Lo siento…-le dijo ella

No te preocupes, nos quedamos dormidos eso es todo…- dijo Harry rojo como un tomate.

¿Qué les paso? ¿que hacían aquí?- les pregunto Ron- veo que me estas haciendo caso Harry- le susurro Ron a su amigo, con una risita.

Nada yo no podía dormir, entonces baje y me encontré con Hermione, nos quedamos hablando y se ve que nos dormimos- dijo Harry

¿Ya se levantaron todos?- dijo la chica media asustada.

No, yo baje de casualidad, los vi y los vine a despertar… ¡que suerte! ¿no?...no los vio nadie, nadie se va a imaginar que están juntos…jaja

Ron…deja de hacer bromas…ay! –le pidió ella

¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Harry preocupado

No, nada…me duele un poco la espalda debe ser que no dormí muy bien…

¡¿Cómo no vas a dormir bien, si estabas encima de Harry!- bromeo Ron haciendo que los dos chicos de pusieran coloradísimos.

Harry giro la cabeza y vio que Jack venia bajando la escalera. Esto hizo que se pusiera más colorado de lo que estaba (si es que eso era posible). Jack se dirigió hacia ellos y dijo:

Hola Hermione! ¿Cómo estas?...Harry…Ron…

Hola - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Hermione… ¿podemos hablar?

Si, claro…dime

…eh…a solas…si no te molesta.

No, pero no hay ningún problema que ellos escuchen…dime

Bueno, esta bien…eh… ¿ya te enteraste de que van a hacer un baile en Haloween?

Si…

Bueno... yo quería preguntarte si no querías ser mi pareja…

OH… lo siento, ya tengo pareja…

OH!- dijo él algo desilusionado - ¿Quién es?

Harry…- y Harry al escucharla decir eso, esbozo una sonrisa triunfante (disimuladamente para que nadie se diera cuenta) y Ron lo miro con expresión divertida.

OH!- dijo Jack aun mas desilusionado- bueno pero por lo menos ¿compartirás una canción conmigo ese día?

Si, claro…- a Harry se le borro la sonrisa…-pero bueno no se puede tener todo ¿no?- pensó.

Bueno ¿bajamos?- dijo Ron- me estoy muriendo de hambre.

¿Y cuando no?- le dijo Hermione

Él le sonrió cínicamente y luego dijo- además quiero ver a Abby… ¿ves? No solamente bajo para comer…

Hermione ya estaba por responder cuando salto Harry- si se van a empezar a pelear avísenme así me voy…- luego del comentario de su amigo el pelirrojo y la chica dejaron de discutir, pero no se hablaron en todo el camino hacia el Gran Salón.

¿Siempre son así?- le pregunto Jack a Harry. Éste lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor.

¿Harry?... ¿Por que no me contestas?-le repitió Jack.

OH!...lo siento... si, casi siempre se pelean pero luego se arreglan, por que los tres somos muy buenos amigos-contesto Harry.

Bueno ojala pueda formar parte de ustedes, podríamos ser muy buenos amigos Harry, si tu quieres-a Harry eso no le hizo gracia. Pensar que él podría estar incluido en su circulo de amigos lo hacia poner furioso, aunque él sabía que verdaderamente lo que no quería era que estuviese cerca de Hermione. En realidad más cerca de lo que Jack estaba.

Si...-contesto éste, tratando de cambiar de tema-...y ¿cómo te tratan aquí? Imagino que ser nuevo a esta edad no es bueno.-preguntó, no veía la hora de irse y dejar de hablar con la persona que quería quitarle a, su Hermione?

Bien, no tengo problemas con nadie ni quiero tenerlos...todos aquí son muy buenos,en especial Hermione es muy buena chica.-le comentó Jack

Bueno me tengo que ir a clases de Adivinación, nos vemos -se despidió Harry pensando que no le quería volver a ver la cara y diciéndose a sí mismo-Hermione es muy especial y no será para él.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Capítulo 4 -**

En el camino se chocó con Ron que se había ido con Abby a otro lugar para estar solos Hermione aprovecho para ir a su clase de Aritmancia. Ron notó que Harry no tenía buena cara y le pregunto:

¿Que te pasa Harry¿Por que tienes esa cara de furia que pareciera que largaras señales de humo?

Es que ustedes me dejaron solo con ese Jack. Y no sabes...-le contesto Harry.

No, no se...cuéntame ¿Qué te ha dicho?-le preguntó su amigo desesperado.

Dijo que quería ser nuestro amigo y que todos eran muy buenos con él, en especial Hermione¿puedes creer eso Ron?

Ron no pudo contestar porque justo tuvieron que entrar a clases.

Luego de dos horas los dos salieron del aula, Ron se había ido hacia los baños y Harry hacia la Sala Común, en ella se encontró con Hermione, ella lo vio y sin siquiera saludarlo le dijo:

¡Harry¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué lo tratas así?- Harry podía notar la furia en sus palabras.

¿A quién?- pregunto él, aunque creía saber la respuesta…

¿Cómo que a quién¡A Jack!

¿Eh?...a ver…y ¿Cómo lo trato?

Le contestas mal… ¿te hizo algo?

No, no me hizo nada- Harry no podía encontrar ninguna excusa para justificar su comportamiento con Jack, entonces dijo:- es que… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno, tan amable con todo el mundo¡No tiene nada malo¡me molesta!

¿te molesta que sea bueno?

No, me molesta que sea bueno ¡contigo!

¿Qué?

¿eh?...nada, nada- había hablado de más ahora no sabía qué hacer.

En ese instante vieron a Ron entrar por el retrato. Harry se sintió tan aliviado, por suerte Ron había aparecido en el mejor momento.

¿Qué hacían?- les pregunto

nada…- contesto ella- tu ¿Dónde estabas?- le cuestiono adivinando la respuesta

estaba con Abby- dijo el pelirrojo confirmando las sospechas de Hermione- hablando de ella ¿no saben si le pasa algo? Últimamente ha estado muy extraña...

Extraña ¿Cómo?- dijo Harry uniéndose a la conversación

Eh…por ejemplo cuando le pregunte si quería venir conmigo a Hogsmeade me dijo que no y me invento una excusa que ni ella se creyó- comento con expresión triste

No te pongas triste…- le rogó su amiga- nosotros te ayudaremos a averiguar qué es lo que le esta pasando

No hace falta… ya se lo que voy a hacer…

¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto Harry

la voy a seguir…por eso este viernes no podré ir con ustedes a Hogsmade y no quieran venir conmigo porque esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo…

esta bien…-exclamó Harry

si eso es lo que tu quieres…- comento Hermione

gracias chicos, no se lo que haría sin ustedes, son mis mejores amigos.

Pasaban los días y Hermione pasaba cada vez mas tiempo con Jack, cosa que hacia que Harry estuviera siempre de mal humor, Ron que sabia el por qué de su estado de animo, le decía todo tipo de cosas para hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero su amigo no podía evitar sentirse triste.

Harry no te pongas mal, son solo amigos…

Jack no quiere solo su amistad y tu lo sabes, además si a ella no le gustara no pasaría tanto tiempo con él

Bueno, pero yo te ayudare, haremos todo lo posible para que ella te quiera tanto como tu la quieres a ella, pero con ese animo no vas a llegar a ningún lado…

Tu no entiendes Ron…duele- Ron lo miraba con expresión triste y sentía compasión por su mejor amigo-…duele tanto que lastima…Ron

Lo siento…Harry

No, Ron, no sientas lastima por mi…te lo pido por favor…

¡No siento lastima! Eres mi amigo y no me gusta verte así…

Lo se… discúlpame

El viernes había llegado. El pelirrojo ya se había despedido de sus amigos y estaba en medio de su investigación (por así decirlo). Empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la casa de Abby, la cual era Ravenclaw .Al llegar allí se quedo a esperar hasta que ella saliera, no necesitaba esconderse porque llevaba la capa para hacerse invisible de Harry. Espero diez minutos aproximadamente y entonces la vio salir del brazo de un chico al cual no conocía, es decir, lo había visto antes, pero no sabia quien era.

Ron trato con todas sus fuerzas de resistir el impulso de tirarse encima de aquel chico. Los siguió, ellos se dirigían al lago…-¡que idiota¿Cómo no me lo imagine antes? …¡no lo puedo creer!...pensé que me quería…- pensó tristemente. Entonces lo vio: él comenzó a besarla y ella no dudo ni un segundo en responderle el beso. Ron observaba esta escena con los ojos perdidos y llenos de agua. Sentía un hueco en el pecho, en donde antes había estado su corazón, el cual ella había tomado y destrozado en mil pedazos.

Cuando Harry y Hermione entraron a la Sala Común, vieron a su amigo sentado en uno de los sillones mas alejados, se acercaron a él para saludarlo y preguntarle como le había ido, pero cuando se encontraban a un metro de distancia del pelirrojo vieron la expresión de su cara, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

¡Ron¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Hermione asustada.

¡Ron contéstanos¿tiene que ver con Abby?- dijo Harry preocupado

OH, por Dios, Ron ¿Qué tienes?...Harry creo que debemos llevarlo a la enfermería, parece que se esta enfermando

Tienes razón…Ron, levántate, por favor… Ron

No estoy enfermo…- dijo al fin casi en un susurro- no se preocupen…

Si, que nos preocupamos, por lo menos ya que no quieres ir a la enfermería cuéntanos que tienes- le dijo la chica

Esta bien, pero lo único que les pido es que no me digan mentiras, solo porque crean que me harán sentir mejor, porque no lo harán…me harán sentir peor…

Esta bien…- exclamo ella

No te preocupes- lo tranquilizo Harry

Bueno…pero me va a costar, así que no esperen que les diga todo de una sola vez…- los dos amigos asintieron y el respiro hondo y continuo- bueno… luego de despedirme de ustedes…- les contó todo lo que había visto con los ojos brillosos- …entonces pegue media vuelta y me fui. He estado sentado aquí desde entonces…

¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto Harry con una expresión que mostraba la tristeza que le había causado la desgracia de su amigo.

Terminare con ella…en realidad no, no lo haré…ella termino conmigo cuando se beso con aquel chico…lo único que haré será evitarla, me alejare de ella y que se de cuenta sola, espero que por lo menos se sienta un poco culpable, pero…

¿no le dirás nada?- exclamo su amigo con la misma expresión de tristeza.

No…no creo que pueda mirarla a los ojos siquiera…le dije que la amaba Harry, le entregue mi corazón y ella lo pisoteo, bailo encima de él…sin sentir culpa alguna

¡OH! Ron…- dijo Hermione y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, de la manera en la que sólo lo puede hacer una verdadera amiga. Harry se sumo al abrazo. Ron no pudo resistir y quebró en llanto.

Al otro día Ron no quería bajar a desayunar, pero Harry y Hermione lo convencieron. Cuando entro al Gran Salón la vio: ella estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw y…

¡no puedo creerlo!- dijo indignado y triste

¿Qué?- exclamaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

Esta sentada al lado de él…

¿Qué?- volvió a exclamar la chica sin dar crédito a sus oídos- es increíble, realmente increíble…

¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo Harry que también estaba indignado por la descarares de Abby.

En eso Abby vio a Ron y se le acerco. Él se sentó rápidamente en la mesa de Griffindor. Ella noto esto, pero igual siguió acercándosele e intento darle un beso, pero él le dio vuelta la cara.

¿Qué le pasa?- les pregunto a Harry y a Hermione

si tu no lo sabes, nosotros no te lo diremos- le contesto él de mala manera

¡que modales!

¿Y los tuyos? No nos has presentado a tu amiguito con el que hablas muy animadamente- dijo Hermione cínicamente

¡OH, no!...- dijo Abby cayendo en la cuenta – Ron yo puedo explicarte.

¿Qué me vas a explicar?- dijo el pelirrojo elevando la voz-¿Qué no te alcanza con uno que tienes que estar atrás de otro?

No paso nada Ron…tienes que creerme

No, entones la que vi besándose con ese era tu gemela ¿no?

Ron…lo siento

¿lo sentís?- dijo el incrédulo, estaba elevando cada vez mas la voz, la gente los observaba.

Lo siento…no sabes cuanto…no significo nada…

Ah ¿no? Y entonces ¿Por qué seguís hablando con él?

No lo se…discúlpame…cometí un error…- los dos eran el centro de todas las miradas del Gran Salón-…yo te amo…nunca dude de eso…

Sí, si que lo hiciste, en ese momento lo hiciste

No, no lo hice- nadie en el comedor entendía nada, salvo por algunas personas (Harry, Hermione y aquel chico).

Sí, lo hiciste porque sino no me hubieras engañado- en ese instante todos entendieron

…Ron…no puedes hacerme esto…aunque no lo creas yo te a…

no, no lo digas, yo se que no es así, me quieres mucho, pero no me amas. Yo sí te amo, pero…

pero ¿Qué?...perdóname…por favor…lo siento mucho…haré lo que quieras, pero perdóname…

Abby…yo siempre podré perdonarte, pero nunca olvidare.

Ron…(N/A: ella estaba llorando…obvio)

Adiós Abby- le dio un beso en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y salió del Gran Salón.

Durante los días que siguieron esa disputa que habían tenido Ron y Abby era el tema de conversación de casi todo el colegio. Un montón de chicas se le habían acercado con la excusa de que lo apoyaban en su dolor, aunque la verdad lo hacían para ver si tenían posibilidades (ya que estaba disponible…), pero la única que se había acercado con verdaderas intenciones había sido Lavender. Ella había estado enamorada de Ron desde hacia bastante tiempo y él le importaba tanto que se le había acercado sólo para hacerle compañía, algo que el pelirrojo necesitaba… y mucho. La chica había notado que él necesitaba sólo una amistad y nada mas…

Cuando él (que ya tenia noción de los sentimientos de la chica hacia él) vio que ella se le estaba acercando, trató de decirle que lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era comenzar otra relación.

Lavender…no…por favor, no quiero que te ofendas, pero lo que menos necesito ahora es- ella le tapo la boca y le dijo:

…Ron…no hace falta que me lo digas, yo no estoy esperando por algo mas que una amistad…se que necesitas a alguien a tu lado. Ya se que tienes a Harry y a Hermione, pero yo sintiendo lo que siento por ti no puedo verte sufrir y quedarme con los brazos cruzados… te pido, por favor, que no te preocupes porque yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo y quiero que sepas que lo único que haré será estar ahí al lado tuyo y te prestare mi hombro para que te apoyes en él cuando lo desees. Creo que ya lo sabes, pero igual te lo repito: puedes contar conmigo, para lo que quieras…no tengas miedo, llámame si lo que necesitas es desahogarte. No pienses que porque estoy enamorada de vos no te escuchare…

Gracias…- le dijo sollozando al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

Ella lloraba con él…no soportaba verlo triste…

Tranquilo…yo estoy aquí…se que eso no es de mucho consuelo pero no llores, por favor.

Bueno termino el capitulo¿que les parecio?...Bueno si les gusto please dejen reviews! y sino tambien...tiren tomates lo que sea pero porfis dejen algun review xq eso me ayuda a seguir!...y bueno. Gracias a los que leen la historia...Chau!


End file.
